Dancing on Broken Glass
by HowDareSheLove
Summary: Jade and Tori finally have a talk about why they hate eachother so much, one thing leads to another and now Jade and Tori question eachother's relationship. Is it so wrong for Tori to get lost in Jade's eyes, or for Jade to love Tori's lips on hers?


**Hello Darlings, I've been thinking and building on this storyline for a while now and finally took the time to drag my lazy ass to the computer and write it. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: You are stupid if you think I own VicTORIous. **

**Enjoy!**

Jade's eyes cracked open then abruptly closed against the harsh morning light streaming through her partially covered window. An obnoxious noise made its way through Jade's subconscious and caused her fist to slam down on her stupid alarm clock.

She groaned and rolled over so that she was facing her bedroom door. Her eyes shot all the way open when she saw her Father standing there looking every bit like the professional business man that he was. His gaze was cold and distant while he nodded in greeting.

"Just saying goodbye before I leave for my flight. You'll be fine here by yourself, wont you?" he asked and then walked out before she could even answer.

"Bye" the Goth mumbled once she heard the front door shut, leaving a deafening silence in its wake.

_Maybe Beck will come over… _The Goth's thought stumbled and stopped when she remembered that Beck was in Canada for the month to spend time with his ill grandmother. She sighed and dragged herself from the warm comfort of her bed, heading toward the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. "What the hell am I going to do for a whole week?" she murmured to herself.

**D.A.N.C.I.N.G..O.N..B.R.O.K.E.N..G.L.A.S.S**

Tori's alarm blared, shocking her out of a deep sleep. She sighed and quickly turned off her alarm clock before racing to the bathroom before Trina could beat her to it. She turned the hot water on while her feet danced across the cold tile floor. The youngest Vega didn't have to wait long for the water to turn hot. She quickly stripped and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wake her up.

Once she was dressed in her dark skinny jeans that hugged her butt and hips and a black tank top with a red button up shirt over it, she made her way downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and her book bag before dashing out of the door. She couldn't wait to get to school. Sikowitz wanted her to direct a play for him, and naturally she felt honored to get the spot over Jade, who everyone went to if they wanted something directed the right way.

She couldn't help but think that it was due to the fact that Jade was acting like such a gank for the past month, that Sikowitz chose her instead of the Goth. Trina drove her to school and once through the doors of Hollywood Arts, Cat bounded up to Tori, giggling about a pie that she made the other day which had a face on it. Or so she claimed. Tori wasn't really listening. She sighed right when Jade pushed pass her, nearly knocking her into one of the lockers by the door.

She glared. "What's your problem?" Tori shouted.

Jade sneered over her shoulder but didn't respond, just kept walking. The youngest Vega shook her head and ignored Cat, following Jade throughout the school until she stopped and acknowledged her.

"What?" she shouted, sounding irritated to the highest degree.

Tori didn't back down, she met Jade's angry glare with her own steady one and crossed her arms.

"What. Is. Your problem?" Tori spoke slowly, as if to a two year old.

The paler girl looked bemused, and made a slight gesture with her hand to ask what Tori was talking about. The half-Latina shook her head and sighed, setting her bag down against the wall and walking up to Jade. The Goth moved away, frowning while Tori tried to speak face to face with her. The youngest Vega had finally had enough and grabbed Jade's wrist, yanking her forward so that she could not move anywhere but forward.

"We're gonna talk about this whether you want to or not!" Tori informed the pale girl before dragging her into that god-forsaken janitor's closet.

Jade followed without complaint, but did glare at Tori with a look that would make a grown man fidget in fear. Tori simply avoided her gaze until she locked the door behind them and stood in front of said door so that Jade couldn't make a run for it.

"Now. Talk." Tori demanded while Jade heaved a sigh of disdain and frustration.

"About?" Jade asked, exasperated with Tori always trying to 'fix' her.

"About why you've been such a gank lately!" Tori fought the urge to yell at the complicated girl.

"Firstly, what the hell do you care? Second, It's none of your god damn business!" she shouted, reaching around Tori for the handle, but fumbling for the lock gave Tori enough time to push her back, both of them stumbling on what seemed to be a bottle of glass cleaner.

Jade was pressed against the wall with Tori gripping her shoulders as not to fall on her ass. The pale girl realized how close Tori was to her, and how their gaze locked while neither of them seemed to be looking away.

Finally Jade broke the intense but awkward silence by saying, "If you're gonna complete the cliché moment and try to kiss me, don't bother." She said indifferently. Tori looked offended but embarrassed at the same time, immediately pushing away from Jade then proceeding to fall backwards over the can, which was the reason for her holding onto Jade. Or so she told herself. The pale girl's hand immediately shot out and caught Tori around the waist before she could slam her head against one of the drawers filled with tools.

Tori let out a squeak of fright before she realized that Jade had caught her and there was no reason to be afraid. She looked up at Jade questioningly while the Goth stared back at her with an unreadable expression before dropping her safely on her butt. Tori was about to thank her a million times over but Jade had already left out, heading to her first period, which she already missed the first ten minuets or so.

Jade sat in Sikowitz's class watching as he publicly gave Tori the role of director which _should _have been hers. She scowled but turned her glare to the floor since Beck wasn't there for her to complain to. She heard her name being called and the Goth looked up, catching Tori's hopeful gaze. Sikowitz grinned and kneeled beside Jade.

"You will be guiding Tori throughout the whole process. Be… her mentor!" he shouted excitedly, causing a few teens to jump in nervousness. She couldn't say no, and she really wanted to start this semester off on the right foot. She sighed and nodded, shrugging half heartedly.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled. "Great!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "Get started now! Go down to the Black Box Theater and get to work! Chop Chop!" Sikowitz cheered as we disappeared out of the classroom with our things. A groan left Jade's lips as she stood with her bag slung around her shoulder, leaving the classroom with Tori struggling to catch up.

"C'mon, it's not _that _bad!" Tori muttered once she caught up to the onyx haired girl.

Pale blue-ish green eyes rolled and Jade shoved the Black Box doors open with enough force that they slammed against the wall. Tori flinched and walked in at a slower, much calmer pace. Jade sat herself down in the front row, settling her bag on her lap and glaring at the wall ahead. The Half-Latina stood awkwardly by the doors before gathering enough courage to go up to the Goth.

"Jade…?" Tori mumbled in the loud silence. The blue eyed girl never even glanced up, nor had she made any indication that she'd heard the youngest Vega.

"I didn't try to steal this from you." She murmured, hoping that it would mollify the onyx haired girl. It had the opposite effect.

"Oh, didn't you?" She snarled, standing up roughly from her chair so that her shoulder bag thudded to the ground. Tori took a nervous step back but was quickly followed by Jade. "You've taken every acting part from me except the ones that I've written on my own!" she yelled, stabbing a finger at the youngest Vega. Tori was speechless, her eyes wide and her heart hammering with fear.

"Well?" Jade growled, waiting for a reaction. But she didn't get one.

"You're pathetic Vega." Jade spat and moved to grab her bag before storming through the doors. A warm, soft hand caught around Jade's wrist before she could go anywhere though. This took the blue eyed girl by surprise and she flinched, halting in her tracks while it didn't even occur to her to yank away. She stared down at Tori's hand around her wrist, eyes wide in disbelief at the guts the youngest Vega had.

"We need to talk about this, Jade. I don't know why you hate me so much-" Jade finally found her voice and used that opportunity to cut Tori off.

"Don't you?" she practically screamed.

"Do you realize what you've done to me? It's just as bad as I've been treating you except you aren't so blatantly obvious about it!" the onyx haired girl was red in the face from her anger. She'd never let Tori get to her like this before.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked softly, slightly stunned. Jade yanked her hand away but moved to sit in her previously occupied chair with her legs spread and leaning back in a very un-lady-like fashion. She held her bag tightly in her grip and stared at the wall as she spoke.

"Listen Vega. I'm going to say this once. And only once. Got it?" she said slowly to make sure the half-Latina understood. She saw Tori nod out of the corner of her eye and ran a hand through her black hair, sighing.

"Okay. So, I'm going to be honest and let you see through my eyes." Jade started, not letting Tori respond while she quickly rushed to speak. "Beck is the only thing, person, or anything that keeps me sane. Literally. He keeps me from doing stupid shit that I know I'll regret later, and he calms me down when my parents are shoving their ideas down my throat and preaching their way of life. For you to come in on your first day and kiss him just to spite me, well. That was a pretty damn low blow Vega. I may not have liked you at first, hell I'd only seen you in the hallway before that and when I see you next you're making googley eyes at my boyfriend! The only person who I can talk to and not judge me, besides Cat, but she wouldn't understand." Jade seemed to be talking more to herself now than Tori and said girl was staring at Jade in shock, not daring to cut the Goth off.

Jade continued.

"You have no idea what would have happened to me if he broke up with me for you Vega. Of for anyone..." Jade trailed off before continuing.

"Then, you kiss Cat's boyfriend!" she yelled, finally looking up at the girl.

"What the hell am I supposed to think then? Then as time went on, you stole all my parts from me; you cancelled the play that I worked on for a year, Tori! A year! So that you could have your stupid prom! No, I'm sorry; _prome_!" Jade ranted on, making Tori feel really, _really _bad. It was all put into perspective that she wasn't any better than Jade, she just did it to her on the sly. Though she couldn't help but notice that she had finally called her Tori without visible effort.

"It's like you were trying to one up me at everything!" Jade yelled, not taking her eyes off of Tori's brown ones.

"I wasn't… I wanted you to like me." Tori interrupted in a small voice.

"What?" Jade snarled but Tori held her ground taking a breath and repeating. "I wanted you to like me, okay? I wanted you to respect me and not think of me as some newbie that got in here with dumb luck!" the half-Latina responded, biting hard on her lip afterwards because it felt like she would burst into tears.

"I never wanted to take Beck from you! Especially after I found out that he has a girlfriend! I helped you two get back together because you looked so devastated… I have not _once _seen you cry for anything or anyone except Beck, and that one time over your father." Tori said, desperately wishing for Jade to believe her. I don't want to one-up you Jade! I want… to _be _you! Your acting is flawless, your singing is mind-blowing, and you have the killer looks to top it off! You're an amazing director and you have the perfect boyfriend, what's not to be jealous of?" Tori finished in a whisper, her face drawn into a sullen frown. "You're everything I've always wanted to be, especially confident."

Jade was staring, stunned at Tori, her blue eyes seeming green again in the dim lighting. "Ve-Tori?" Jade mumbled, trying to lift my gaze from the ground with her voice. Tori heard movement and felt cold, smooth hands on her chin, tilting her head up to meet the eyes of Jade West. And what captivating eyes they were.

"There's plenty to not be jelous of. You don't know me Tori." Jade whispered, trying to catch the other girl's gaze.

"What?" The half-Latina mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at the piercing blue-green eyes in front of her.

"Maybe it was a good thing that we talked." Jade said in a whisper, letting go of Tori's chin but not moving back an inch. "So that now we understand each other."

"I'm sorry." They both said immediately to get I over with. Jade chuckled softly and Tori cracked a smile as she nodded.

"So, can we just, start over?" Tori asked hesitantly. Jade thought on her offer for a little while before nodding. "Yeah, whatever."

Tori grinned and cleared her throat. "So, lets get to work?" the half Latina suggested while Jade smirked and grabbed her wrist along with her own bag before making it though the doors.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked, not putting up a fight.

"You should know that I hate doing work at school."

"I should?" Tori asked confused as she was dragged across the Asphalt Café and toward the parking lot into Jade's black car. Once inside, Tor flinched slightly at the hot seat before leaning her head back into the leather seats and getting comfortable.

"I'm glad that we can be friends Jade." Tori commented during the ride. Jade scoffed and smirked, looking over at the tanned girl. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Tori."

The youngest Vega chuckled and glanced down, noticing a small journal poking out of Jade's shoulder bag. "What's this?" Tori asked while holding the book up before leafing through the pages. Jade snatched the book from her and sat on it, glaring at Tori during a red light. "Don't fucking touch it." She hissed and Tori shrunk back at the way her attitude flipped. Jade took a breath and apologized. "I mean, it's private. Sorry for snapping at you." She mumbled. Wow, two apologies from Jade West in a day?

"No, it's my fault." Tori muttered while the pulled up to Jade's house.

"Woah..." she whispered looking at the cream colored, two-storied house with a red roof and a palm tree in the front, not at all like a haunted house as most people would think.

"What?" Jade asked, confused.

"Your house… is pretty cool!" Tori responded, sliding out of the car to run up on the lawn to the front door, waiting impatiently for the Goth to come open the door.

She rocked back on the heels of her feet while Jade locked her car and took her time strolling up to the door. "Hurry!" Tori shouted excitedly, anxious to see the inside. Jade couldn't help her genuine laugh as she unlocked the door, a laugh that Tori noticed she loved hearing.

She sounded so… happy; an emotion that was rarely seen on Jade West. Tori rushed inside behind Jade, who had thrown her bag down by the front door, telling Tori to be quiet for a minuet. The half-Latina reluctantly agreed while Jade checked to make sure her mom and little brother weren't home. She didn't have to worry about her father since he was away on business. The Goth came back to the front room, nodding to let the youngest Vega know she could explore the house now. Tori grinned and grabbed Jade's wrist again, hauling her upstairs, much to the blue eyed girl's annoyance.

"Let me go!" Jade groaned half-heartedly.

"Where's your room?" Tori asked, eager to see what the girl's room looked like.

Jade sighed and walked down, opening the third door on the left. The maroon walls were lined with furniture, a large work desk and dresser made of ash wood took up one wall, while a huge flat screen T.V hung from the ceiling, close to another wall. Underneath it was a large mirror connected to another dresser. Her closet was in the corner and Tori's now bare feet brushed against light gray carpeting. Jade sighed again and turned on a lamp that bathed the room in a light that made the room seem as if it were under water. Tori's eyes widened and she looked at Jade in awe as she plopped down on her large bed. The blue of the light made Jade's eyes really stand out. Her pale delicate face was made even prettier by the water-like light dancing across her skin. Tori had never truely realized how beautiful Jade was until then. The bed was wide, but did not have another mattress beneath it since the back of the bed was connected to the wall though it didn't fold out.

"Yeah, yeah 'Oh' and 'Ah' all you want." Jade grunted and lay back in her bed sideways. Tori went to join her on the black and red sheets, making Jade scowl when the bed shifted. Jade cracked an eye open and looked at the brown eyed girl. "What are you looking at?" she mumbled, a bit self-consciously. Tori shook her head and tried to change the subject. "What's that?" she asked, gesturing to the a third door that was not to her closet or to the hallway. "My bathroom." Jade answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh." Was Tori's brilliant response.

"What did you take me here for?" Tori asked nervously.

The Goth sighed and sat up cross-legged and faced the youngest Vega.

"Tori, I want to be friends. I'm tired of watching my back and Beck's to try and make sure you don't ruin anything for me. But now I know that wasn't your intention. I also realized that you're the only person that I feel comfortable opening up to completely." She said with her strong confidence, whereas Tori wouldn't have made it though the first sentence. The brown eyed girl was surprised to say the least, but smiled, locking eyes with Jade. "So what does that mean?" Tori asked her softly, still looking into those endless pools of blue-green.

"It's simple. I should hang out with you more often. I have to warn you though, I go through some _heavy _shit, Tori."

The tanned girl nodded, never turning down a chance to help someone.

**D.A.N.C.I.N.G..O.N..B.R.O.K.E.N..G.L.A.S.S**

The little bit of sunlight had eventually faded completely and the two girls were lost in their heavy conversation, getting to know each other the correct way: from the source. The two of them had never had a real conversation before and they started to realize just how much they enjoyed being around each other.

Tori found herself getting lost in Jade's eyes, not that the Goth seemed to notice, as her eyes were drawn to the half-Latina's lips every so often. The crack of thunder made Tori jump, though Jade didn't move an inch. That was until the lights flickered. Jade glanced at her closed door, having saw her lamp go out completely though the light in the hallway was still on. They now sat in darkness and Jade made no move to fix it.

"Jade?" Tori whispered, noticing how loud everything sounds in the dark. She hated that.

"What?" Jade asked indifferently around a yawn. The youngest Vega checked her Pear Phone and gasped. "It's 11:00!"

"Congrats'. You can tell time." Jade grunted.

"No, I have to get home! My mom told me to be back at nine." Tori explained before Jade snatched the brown-haired girl's phone and texted the girls mother to let her know that Tori would be staying with her. She got a quick reply back, telling her to be safe and Jade rolled her eyes before giving the phone back.

Tori smiled at the message before looking at Jade for clarification. "I'm staying here?" She asked with a faint undertone of hope in her voice.

"No. I just sent that so you could stay on a park bench. What do you think Vega?" Jade sighed and her eye roll was missed in the darkness. Tori shone the light in her face and Jade cringed and chucked the phone across the room.

"Jade!" Tori growled, hopping from the bed and searching blindly for her phone. The Goth sighed and decided to help her, getting up as well and stumbling over something warm before crashing to her soft carpet. A groan and soft curse was heard, the groan from Tori as she clutched at her stomach and the curse from Jade, who had fallen right beside Tori.

The half-Latina looked down at blue eyes that were startlingly close in the light of Jades phone. The onyx haired girl's pupils were dilated so that they took on a certain quality of beauty. The Goth had caught her staring. "What?" Jade mumbled, slightly insecure.

She looked away but Tori caught her chin in her warm, soft hands and crashed their lips together, not able to control the urge anymore. Jade froze but started to melt, slowly responding to Tori's touch.

Her lips moved against the half-Latina's and her lips parted, licking Tori's bottom lip to beg for entrance. Tori willingly complied and found herself moaning quietly at the feeling of Jade's tongue exploring her mouth.

Jade had meant to pull away, but Vega's mouth was addictive. She tasted like cherries, or strawberries… something that she couldn't get enough of. Her mind had totally shut down once that spark had ignited, now she couldn't stop her movements when her hand gripped Tori's waist and pulled them closer together.

Tori moved against her, panting heavily until it occurred to the both of them that they were making out on the floor like horny teenagers. Well, that's what they were, but they shouldn't act like it! Jade's eyes were darkened with lust and her breathing was ragged as she placed another soft, gentle kiss on Tori's lips, loving the tingle that remained long after the kiss was over.

She'd never felt like that with Beck. It was like Tori drugged her or something.

_We should do that again… _they both thought, not taking their eyes off each other as they thought it.


End file.
